The GABAA receptor superfamily represents one of the classes of receptors through which the major inhibitory neurotransmitter γ-aminobutyric acid, or GABA, acts. Widely, although unequally, distributed throughout the mammalian brain, GABA mediates many of its actions through a complex of proteins called the GABAA receptor, which causes alteration in chloride conductance and membrane polarization. A number of drugs, including the anxiolytic and sedating benzodiazepines, also bind to this receptor. The GABAA receptor comprises a chloride channel that generally, but not invariably, opens in response to GABA, allowing chloride to enter the cell. This, in turn, effects a slowing of neuronal activity through hyperpolarization of the cell membrane potential.
GABAA receptors are composed of five protein subunits. A number of cDNAs for these GABAA receptor subunits have been cloned and their primary structures determined. While these subunits share a basic motif of 4 membrane-spanning helices, there is sufficient sequence diversity to classify them into several groups. To date, at least 6α, 3β, 3γ, 1ε, 1δ and 2ρ subunits have been identified. Native GABAA receptors are typically composed of 2 α subunits, 2 β subunits, and 1 γ subunit. Various lines of evidence (such as message distribution, genome localization and biochemical study results) suggest that the major naturally occurring receptor combinations are α1β2γ2, α2β3γ2, α3β3γ2, and α5β3γ2.
The GABAA receptor binding sites for GABA (2 per receptor complex) are formed by amino acids from the α and β subunits. Amino acids from the α and γ subunits together form one benzodiazepine site per receptor, at which benzodiazepines exert their pharmacological activity. In addition, the GABAA receptor contains sites of interaction for several other classes of drugs. These include a steroid binding site, a picrotoxin site, and a barbiturate site. The benzodiazepine site of the GABAA receptor is a distinct site on the receptor complex that does not overlap with the site of interaction for other classes of drugs or GABA.
In a classic allosteric mechanism, the binding of a drug to the benzodiazepine site alters the affinity of the GABA receptor for GABA. Benzodiazepines and related drugs that enhance the ability of GABA to open GABAA receptor channels are known as agonists or partial agonists, depending on the level of GABA enhancement. Other classes of drugs, such as β-carboline derivatives, that occupy the same site and negatively modulate the action of GABA are called inverse agonists. Those compounds that occupy the same site, and yet have little or no effect on GABA activity, can block the action of agonists or inverse agonists and are thus referred to as GABAA receptor antagonists.
The important allosteric modulatory effects of drugs acting at the benzodiazepine site were recognized early, and the distribution of activities at different receptor subtypes has been an area of intense pharmacological discovery. Agonists that act at the benzodiazepine site are known to exhibit anxiolytic, sedative, anticonvulsant and hypnotic effects, while compounds that act as inverse agonists at this site elicit anxiogenic, cognition enhancing, and proconvulsant effects.
While benzodiazepines have enjoyed long pharmaceutical use as anxiolytics, these compounds can exhibit a number of unwanted side effects such as cognitive impairment, sedation, ataxia, potentiation of ethanol effects, and a tendency for tolerance and drug dependence. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for additional therapeutic agents that modulate GABAA receptor activation and/or activity. The present invention fulfills this need, and provides further related advantages.